Iram
Summary Iram is a hybrid of human and monster who, when the elders of his villiage discovered his peculiar physiology when he was a child, was was thrown down a pit into Mt. Ebbot, to be either eaten or raised by the monsters within. Either one was an acceptable outcome to his villiage elders. His body is made up of dust particulates taking the form of human cells, held together around his hybridized SOUL. After largely raising himself in the underground, hiding from the monsters, he eventually revealed himself and was accepted into their society, even becoming a member of King ASGORE's Royal Guard. Now, along with the other three members of the Royal Guard, Iram seeks to protect the Royal Family and maintain order in the caverns of Ebbot. His human soul trait is that of 'Rage.' Appearance and Personality Iram has two distinct appearances, which he can switch between largely at will, but which can also be triggered by changes in his emotional state. Normally, Iram is quite monstrous in appearance, even demonic. He stands a head taller than the average human, and curling horns twist from his forehead. His teeth end in sharpened points, and his fingers in jagged claws. His hands, forearms, temples, and upper back appear to be covered by a pale red carpace, furthering his demonic appearance. This is not, however, Iram's natural form. Normally, Iram appears as an almost entirely average person, excepting his refusal to ever cut his hair any more than "vaguely above the shoulders" or style it any further than "not covering his eyes." Normally though, even when he appears almost entirely human, Iram retains small nubs of his normal horns. When he is extremely angry, Iram's psychology can strip off all of his monstrous trappings, leaving him appearing entirely human to any outside observer. Iram's personality is incredibly self-assured, arrogant, and emotional. He forges close emotional connections with those around him almost unwittingly, often finding himself incredibly fond of someone who barely knows his name, having only known each other for an hour or less. Despite this, Iram will tell anyone who asks that he is very anti-social and simply prefers to be alone. His personal philosphy drives him to act as a selfless hero in service to the monsters (and eventually humans) around him, particularly the Royal Family. He believes that all those who style themselves as heroes should act absolutely selfishly, and he also respects "villains" who act absolutely selfishly, as he believes that anyone else is a hypocrite. Personal Statistics Name: Iram Origin: UNDERTALE: Brilliance Gender: Male Age: Roughly 40 Classification: Human/Monster hybrid Weight: 15 KG Height: 1.94-1.83 meters Likes: Individuals with consistency, pure-hearted heroes, black-hearted villains, pain, monsters, basically anyone he gets to know for 15 minutes Dislikes: Hypocrites, "wishy-washy assholes," magical food, humans (formerly,) the Royal Scientists (formerly) Eye Color: Normally white, as with most monsters. Occasionally shift to a deeper crimson when his anger comes to the forefront. Hair Color: He can't decide if he likes it grey or black. Usually black. Values: "Any person with any sort of beliefs should stand by them at all times. If you believe that everyone deserves a second chance, but then turn your back on anyone, then you should stop sharing that belief. If you believe that, just for instance, all monsters are evil and should be exterminated and then you actually try to exterminate them- I respect that. I'll hate you, because you're wrong, I'll bring you down, because it's my duty, but I respect that. Always be true to your beliefs." Martial Status: Bachelor for lyfe, baby. Status: Alive. For now. Affiliation: King ASGORE's Royal Guard. "I'm allied, first and foremost, with life. Human, monster, it doesn't matter. I'll protect them all, no matter the cost." Previous Affiliation: King ASGORE's Royal Guard (almost exclusively.) Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Weapon Manipulation , Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Godly) (But it's complicated. His SOUL is vulnerable to physical attacks based on the killing intent of his opponent,) Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), limited Shapeshifting, Poison Resistance (Via his unconventional body), Disease Resistance, Body Control, limited Precognition via inteligence, limited Adaptation via inteligence. Rage Power via his Trait. Near immunity to pain. Attack Potency: At least Island Level + '(Dramatically stronger than an adult ASRIEL DREEMUR, who was able to create a miniature sun.) 'Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic '(Faster than Chara, who percieved hypersonic projectiles as if they were completely stationary) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class M '(Able to lift and hold an enormous chunk of falling mountain that dwarfed large buildings.) 'Striking Strength: At least Island Level + Durability: At least Island Level + '(Able to contain the energy of ASRIEL's afforementioned miniature sun.) Theoretically '''Universe Level + '''if fighting something with no killing intent. 'Stamina: Nearly infinite. Recharged by absorbing/ingesting magic. Range: Hundreds of meters with magical swords. Standard Equipment: The Temmie Sword, a nearly indestructable, energy-absorbing sword with a supernaturally well-honed edge. Intelligence: Apparently Above Average. In combat, Supergenius-level. Iram is capable of learning to predict an opponent's actions, right down to feints, surprise-attacks, and clever quips, in a ridiculously short period of time. Simply spending time with someone is enough for him to predict their actions and words, and just a few minutes of combat is enough for his precition of his foes' attacks to border on precognition- oftentimes he predicts an opponent's attack several minutes before they even concieve of the idea themselves, and he almost always plans fights out several minutes in advance. Weaknesses: Iram is unable to regenerate his physical body unless he has some form of dust, dirt, sand, or other such substance to reconstitute himself out of. The nature of his Trait means that his rage often spirals out of control, causing him to slip up and lose the advantages of his otherwise ridiculous intellect. His borderline-precognitive abilities are based on what he actually knows, ''and thus unknown variables can cause him to make confident predictions that turn out entirely incorrect (though even if he might not know WHAT the opponent's ace-in-the-hole is, he'll almost always know if they have one, and what it's general nature is.) 'Feats: ''' *Caught and outright nullified a roiling ball of nuclear fusion formed by ASRIEL, despite the fact that said ball was literally igniting the air he was breathing. *Easily deflected magical bolts, arrows, and gunfire from scores of sources at once on all sides of him, moved so fast that observers claimed he appeared to turn invisible, despite the fact that he was standing mostly still. *Regularly trounces his protegees Papyrus and Red in combat at once, despite their (technically speaking) superior abilities. *On multiple occasions, tagged and slightly injured King ASGORE in sparring matches. Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Undertale Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes